Bleach: The New Generation
by Kikicat57
Summary: With a new generation of hereos comes new dangers and betrayals. Will our hereos be able to protect the Soul Society AND Earth? Or will they all fall to the darkness? AN:Fanfic Based off of Bleach by my friend Neji Sama, all OCs We don't own Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction to an Unknown World

When a soul had departed from the world it must reach judgment. A soul who has lived a fulfilled life passes over into a new life among others in the Rukongai. A soul who has lived a monstrous life is thrown into the gates of hell. Upon passing over, all memories of the past life are forgotten. Though, souls who fail to be judged and stay in the world of the living too long, due to attachments or failure to come to peace, are at risk of becoming a monster like creature, called a hollow. A hollow loses all senses and is instantly raged, seeking to feed off souls who are waiting to be judged. This is where a shinigami's role comes in. A shinigami's job is to judge a soul and pass them over, while protecting them from the hollows. Shinigami's live in a large kingdom in the middle of the Rukongai, known as the Soul Society. For hundreds of thousands of years shinigami's and hollows have fought to maintain peace, a never ending battle.

A shinigami is a passed over soul who has a large amount of spirit energy, compared to normal humans or normal souls. Fate may be the reason these souls were chosen, perhaps destiny, but these shinigami are set to obey the balance of the world, along with the strict laws of the Soul Society. The jobs of the shinigami's are to maintain balance, by judging souls and exterminating hollows. To keep their jobs easier the Soul Society split themselves into three divisions; the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps, and the Special Forces. The Gotei 13 is the main branch of the Soul Society. The Gotei consists of 13 squads. The first squad controls the rest of the Gotei. Each squad has a captain ranked officer; a lieutenant ranked officer, and seated officers. Captains are well known to have amazingly high spiritual pressure and quantity. The Special Forces are a division of mainly stealth members who are broken into 5 squads. Each squad assigned special tasks that involve assassination, gaining information, or protecting the Soul Society. The Special Force is led by a commander, who is also a captain, specifically the captain of the second squad. While the Gotei resides in the heart of the Soul Society, the Special Forces is located further off in the forest. The Kido Corps is a division based off the advanced uses of kido. Kido are spells caste by a shinigami. Kido is split into two types of spells: Hado and Bakudo. Hado spells are offensive spells, while Bakudo are defensive spells. Spells are put in order from one to one hundred in both categories based on strength. Kido spells have incantations that can strengthen the spell. The Kido Corps also has a commander, who is in charge of all kido members and is said to know every possible spell.

A shinigami's main weapon is their zanpaktou, a katana. A zanpaktou feeds off the user's spirit energy and resembles the personality of the user. A zanpaktou has two forms, shikai and bankai. Each zanpaktou has a name, its name allows the user to use the blades shikai form. The shikai form is the first stage of a zanpaktou. The form of the user's zanpaktou can change is appearance and gain special abilities. The bankai stage is a very advanced and the strongest form of the user's zanpaktou. The bankai has a vast difference in power than its first stage.

However, don't be led astray, you have learned of two races among the dead. There are actually more than just shinigamis and hollows. Advanced forms of hollows have involved into a race known as Arrancar, who resemble a human form more than a monstrous form. Another race, which was thought to be extinct many years ago, is called Quincy. This race was thought to be exterminated by shinigamis, but have resurfaced over time. The Quincy race converts spiritual energy into arrows, mainly because their weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. A cross race between shinigami's and hollows live in small numbers, due to their race being created by experiments by an outlawed shinigami. This race is known as Vizards, half hollow half shinigami. Another race we know of is known as Fullbringers, humans with high spiritual pressure and powers. The final race or at least those we know of, is a group called Bounts. Bounts are immortal humans who don't age. They use dolls that hold spiritual energy and fight alongside with them. Though this race is now extinct, and has been killed off many years ago. Unlike the Shinigami's, Vizards, Hollows, and Arrancars the Quincys, Bounts, and Fullbringers are humans alive in the human world, in the sense of being in contact with their physical body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Entering the Soul Society

The lonely streets of the Soul Society were quiet. Seated officers could be seen calmly walking down a few of the streets, a couple of the seated officers panicked to reach their destination; walking incredibly fast. You can notice the diversity between the squads due to the way officers acted. The members of the 6th squad moved orderly and kept to themselves, while the members of the 11th squad were belligerent and focused on fighting to become stronger. Each squad was unique and carried different values, although each squad fought together to remain balance.

The skies seemed to always stay blue with few clouds with the bright sun beaming down on the large white buildings of the Soul Society. It was early spring and the cherry blossoms were budding with tiny bright pink flowers. The Soul Society was calm lately, not much to do. There have been only a few hollow attacks recently. The laid back officers thought it to be somewhat of a vacation, while others carried on with everyday work.

At the heart of the Soul Society, where the Gotei divisions are held, a meeting was in session. Every captain from all 13 of the Gotei squads were being held in the first squad barracks, where they had been summoned by the first squad captain, the Captain Commander of the entire Gotei. Within the walls of the first squad barracks was a long narrow meeting room. At the far back of the room was a large throne like chair, in the chair sat an elderly man. He wore glasses and a white harori, a captain's jacket. His harori had the number "1" on the back, meaning he was the 1st squad captain. He had a long white beard, white hair that centered around a bald spot on the top of his head, and pale white skin. He stood up, using a staff he held as support to keep him standing.

"Meeting in order!" The elderly Captain Commander shouted as 11 captains soon appeared wearing white haroris. Each had a different number on the back, representing their squad. When they appeared, they appeared in 2 rows going towards the front of the narrow room. The captains faced each other while the Captain Commander stood in the far middle.

In a long silence the Captain Commander looked around, noticing only 11 captains, 12 including him. Which was off since there is supposed to be 13 captains including him. His hand clenched up on his cane in an angered manner.

"Where is the 13th squad Captain Corbin?" His rusty voice echoed through the room. The captains stayed silent, causing the Captain Commander to raise his voice one last time.

"Well?"

A purple haired man turned toward the Commander. He was also a captain, the number 10 on the back of his harori. He appeared to be a young man, in his early twenties. A slight grin on his face made him seem amused by the situation.

"Kessler-Jii, you known Corbin, he probably fell asleep and forgot. No need to worry, we should continue." The captain of the 10th squad's calm posture and laid back tone settled down the up-tight atmosphere.

"Very well..." The elderly Captain Commander unclenched his hand and relaxed, loosening from his angered state. He remained standing, giving one last look at all the captains. The 10th squad captain returned to his place.

"I regret to tell you I believe this temporary break from the hollows is merely momentary so they can reform from their last defeat. It would seem they have grouped in about a gang of fifteen. That force in their numbers could cause devastation in the human world, considering they are creating a hoard."

"But…" a women speaks up at the end of the Captain Commanders sentence. She was a thin woman with very long light brown hair that reached the back of her legs. Her white harori concluded that she was one of the captains, but her hair covered the number of her squad. Though everyone knew her as the captain of the 4th squad: Sam Dyer. "Do you believe the hollows are capable of forming such a plan?"

"Not at all, the hollows are mindless creatures. Someone or something must be behind it." A shaggy blond haired captain responded to Sam's question. He wore a large smile and his eyes were covered by his hair.

The old Captain Commander gives a faint but noticeable growl to get the attention of the other captains after the 7th squad captain had spoken. "I agree, and believe what Kinchi said is true. That is why I will be sending two of you to the Human World to investigate this situation." He paused, the captains wait to hear who will be sent out by his request. The old man stomps his cane to the ground, causing a loud echo throughout the meeting hall.

"Captain CNP, of the 10th squad…" The purple haired captain, who spoke up earlier, steps forward in front of the Captain Commander. "…and captain Coltin, of the 3rd squad."

"Alright" A voice of a young man emerges. The young captain steps forward and stands beside the purple haired captain. Coltin was known as the youngest looking captain of the Gotei. He had light flippy brown hair and large green eyes.

The Captain Commander stares at the two with intense eyes. He hands CNP an envelope that has details of the task inside. "Leave soon, and quickly bring back information on this matter as soon as possible. Understood?" The Commander asks. The two captains respond in a nod, and return to their spots.

"With that I conclude this meeting." The Commander stomps his cane into the ground and raises his voice. "Dismissed!"

In a flash the captains disappeared from the meeting hall and vanished into the Soul Society. About 10 miles away from the captain meeting hall was another much smaller meeting place. This meeting place is where the lieutenants of the 13 squads would gather as their captains were in important meetings. They normally didn't have a topic and randomly guessed what they believed the captains meeting was about, eager to have some information on the leaders of their squads.

"They're probably discussing giving me a promotion or award for being so amazing." A cocky voice bursts out from the middle of the room. He had dark brown messy hair that came just above his shoulders and strange purple colored eyes. He stood on top of a table, the other lieutenants surrounded him.

"Ray get off of the table! There aren't even any higher rank spots open away." A loud strong voice echoes and causes the other voices to grow silent. The tall built man stands in the back of the room. He was bald and had an overall angry look to him. A man named Kisame, waved at Ray while pouring a glass of sake into a small cup for a busty woman who had short black hair with blue highlights. The older man then poured himself a glass and drank it quickly, pouring it down his throat. He had brown shoulder length hair and a scruffy beard.

"Just chill Ray, don't want Arch-y-poo to get upset." The woman with the blue highlights laughs and puts the cup of sake up to her lips, about to chug the drink down.

"You two will die from all that alcohol, ha ha!" A cheerful voice speaks to Naomi and Kisame. He was sitting backwards on a chair; his arms perched over the top. He had short spikey black hair and rectangle glasses.

"Shut the fuck up Pat, ya dumb bitch!" Naomi fires back, throwing her empty glass at him. The cup missed and crashed against the wall, shattering. Pat had a scared look on his face, but he wasn't surprised by Naomi's attitude, and it seemed no one else was surprised either. So the bickering carried on. Naomi chased Pat around the meeting room while arguments spread around the room like wildfire. A light-brown skinned lieutenant followed around Pat and Naomi. Her calm but worried voice tried to make Naomi relax, but nothing seemed to work. The meeting was in chaos.

One lieutenant sat in a corner, balled up. His head pressed against his knees so that his face was buried between them. He had dark red messy hair, almost similar to blood. He avoided the conflict that surrounded him, it was all too much. Yet the chaos worsened and the red headed teenager stood up. His soft red eyes fell to the ground and did not look up. He would slowly walk to the middle of the meeting room, side stepping and avoiding the thrown objects and running people. Upon reaching the middle of the room he stood there for a moment, not saying a word or making any eye contact. Suddenly the noise grew faint as the other lieutenants realized that Fate, the lieutenant of the 1st squad, was standing in the middle of the room.

"I cannot watch my fellow men bicker any longer, it's almost embarrassing. If our captains were here you would all fear to act in such a manner…" He paused and looked up with his red, cold eyes, starring at each lieutenant in the room. "… Meeting dismissed, the captains meeting has finished."

Fate walked out of the room, drawing his eyes back to the floor. With their heads hung in shame, the rest of the lieutenants returned to their squad barracks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so here is Chapter 3, hope you like it. Btw! Be sure to leave some feedback, positive reviews and HELPFUL criticism is appreciated. Any negative/mean comments will be made fun of and deleted. :D**

Chapter 3: Investigation Report

The meetings had ended and night had arrived. The two captains who were to investigate the hollows in the Human World had left their barracks and prepared to leave the Soul Society. Coltin and CNP stood in front of a large gate. Coltin had a large smile on his face, CNP looked relaxed. They reached out and touched the gate. It suddenly lit up in a flash of blue. The portal was open and the two captains made their ways through it to the Human World.

The night passed quickly and the sun soon rose. The white buildings of the Soul Society seemed to have lit up on contact with the sun's rays; it was seemingly spring time. As birds awoke some of the officers in their buildings, the cherry blossom trees were in bloom, their soft pink petals gracefully drifting away from the light April breeze. A purple butterfly abandoned one of the newly blossomed pink trees and fluttered toward the 5th squad barracks. The 5th squad had a tiny garden on one side of the barracks. In the garden, stood the lieutenant of the 5th squad: Kierra. She was a light-brown skinned young female with long black hair pulled back in a high pony tail. Her lieutenant badge was worn on her right sleeve. Her eyes stared blankly at the tiny garden pond in front of her. The purple butterfly drifted in front of the lieutenant and landed on a flower near the pond. Kierra gave a faint smile, happy to see such a strangely colored creature. A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Kierra on the shoulder. She gasped and turned around quickly to see who it was. To her surprise it wasn't anyone from her own squad, but instead a man with shoulder length brown wavy hair. He also wore a lieutenant badge, that of the 6th squad. He had a stocky build, short but muscular. Kierra was instantly relieved but sent a playful punch at the man's shoulder.

"Geez Eli! You scared me to death!"

"Woops, I didn't mean to." He responded in a worried tone while rubbing his shoulder. Kierra smiled and sat down. Eli sat next to her.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered. Eli nodded and they both looked at the purple butterfly rested on one of the flowers. There was a short pause that led to an awkward silence.

"Sooo… What's up?" Kierra broke the silence. Eli poked her in the stomach and she turned her head to look at him.

"I have to go on a mission to the Rukongai, to investigate a recent hollow attack. They said it was a massacre. I'm about to head out with a fellow lieutenant." Kierra looked away for a moment, but quickly looked back with a forced smile.

"Stay safe." She said faintly. Her voice could barely be heard even in the quietness of the early spring morning. Eli smiled back, unaware of her worry for his own safety. He nodded and hugged her, giving her a peck on the cheek, then quickly walked off to meet up with the lieutenant of the 4th squad. Kierra watched him until she lost sight. Her smile immediately dropped and she sat back down, looking at the tiny pond again.

A young female with tied back black hair that reached just below her shoulders stood at the west gate of the Soul Society with her arms crossed. Her glasses reflected the early morning sun's rays, causing a mask to hide her eyes. She seemed annoyed, her foot rapidly tapping impatiently.

"You're late! Where were you?" She screamed, her demanding tone startling the new arriver.

"Sorry, I had to talk to Kierra. I hope I didn't take too long, Haku." Eli hurried down a large staircase towards the front of the west gate, where the young female was standing.

"Forget it." She snaps as he was at her side. She turned and went through the west gate with Eli, heading towards a village far in the Rukongai that was apparently attacked by hollows. It had been about an hour walk before taking a short break in an open field. The two were quiet. Eli didn't want to say something that would set Haku off on a violent rant, so he remained quiet. Haku didn't bother to speak; she had little respect for those of the male gender, believing that men were disgusting and filthy. She also had no idea why she was chosen to come along on this mission. She was a member of the 4th squad, which focused on healing, they usually only fought when absolutely needed. The only reason she could bare to come was because her captain suggested that it could be good for her. She glanced at Eli, who was looking at a few clouds in the sky. Her eyes narrowed. Eli looked around, when his eyes met Haku's intense glare, he quickly withdrew his eye contact and turned away.

"Hmph… coward." Haku muttered to herself. A few minutes later she stood up and started walking again. Eli quickly followed, seeing that she didn't plan on waiting for him. When the sun had set and night time had arrived the two lieutenants had found themselves on the outskirts of the small town that had supposedly been attacked by hollows. Eli stopped suddenly, Haku was looking directly ahead with a determined look.

"Do you sense that?" Eli asked, taking a step forward to even himself with Haku.

"Yeah… The village is directly ahead." Haku replied while staying very still. The two stealthily moved to the end of the forest. Haku remained a step ahead of Eli and looked in the direction of the village. Her eyes widen as she is shocked to see what is in front of her.

"What is it Haku…?" Eli too stops in shock. His trembling hand reaches towards the hilt of his blade. In front of the two was a village covered in blood. The dead covered the streets. Children, mothers, and fathers lay cold on the ground with holes in their bodies. The houses and huts were torn open; a wall had fallen on a female who had wrapped her child in her arms. Yet it wasn't enough protection, both were dead. Who knew how long these bodies had been there. It could have been days or weeks. Haku covered her nose with her arm, she couldn't bare the smell. It was dark and hard to see, so both Haku and Eli moved into the town with caution.

"Haku, use a hell butterfly to record footage to show the captains." Eli whispered while looking around.

"I know!" She snapped back, but still managed to stay quiet. She held up her right hand and it glowed red, suddenly a black and red butterfly appeared right in front of her raised hand. The butterfly then began to flutter around the town, and collect footage. "Alright, done."

The two walked toward the town center. Haku began to feel more relaxed since there weren't any signs of hollows. Eli suggested the two spilt up when they reached the town center. Haku went right and Eli, left. Eli found himself in a dark alley behind an old market. He walked to the end of the alley only to find it was a dead end. Disappointed, he turned around and began to walk back out of the alley. A faint noise caused Eli to halt, his eyes darted towards the back of the alley; where the noise had come from. He drew his katana from its sheath, holding the blade in front of him as he turned around to face the back of the alley. Although, just as he began to walk towards the back of the alley, he could hear a chilling scream from the other side of the town center. Eli turned around and paused in fear. He knew that voice.

"Haku!" Eli screamed out, but his voice is drowned by another chilling scream. Ignoring his fear, Eli ran out of the alley towards where he thought the scream came from. The only thought in his mind was about the safety of his teammate and what could have happened. Finally he had reached the end of the alley. He looked to the right, in the direction of Haku's scream and started to run towards it, but just before he could, he was sent flying into the air and crashed into the walls of the old market. The walls crumbled down as Eli crashed through them. He lied unconscious and motionless in the middle of the market floor.

"Hmph… I honestly thought you were stronger than that." A voice lectures the motionless body. As the sound of footsteps walk further away, to the point of being unheard, the market building was set off. Bombs placed on the supporting walls of the market exploded, causing the roof to crumble. The sound of the crushing rubble erupted in the air. Birds scatter from their nesting place after hearing such a noise. Then, everything grew quiet. There was smoke that had been created from the debris of the market building; which now covered the air.

In the captains meeting room, Kessler, the Captain Commander, stood in the middle of the room. In front of the elderly man were two captains that he had sent out earlier to the Human World to investigate, CNP and Coltin. The old man asked what they had discovered in the world of the living.

"We have learned upon arrival that the number of hollows has certainly increased, and their attacks are too organized for their normal capabilities." CNP explained to Kessler. "We felt a strange pressure from an unknown energy."

"But…" Coltin adds on to CNP's explanation. "As we tried to trace it, the spiritual pressure suddenly vanished." The young captain paused and looked at the Captain Commander. The old man's narrow eyes were fixed on the front entrance of the meeting room. Coltin tilted his head, then he and CNP turned to face the door, but just as they turned around a young skinny man opened the meeting room door and walked in. He seemed nervous and was hesitant. He looked up only once, and then lowered his head at the sight of the high ranked officers. The 3 captains did not know his name but they did know that he came from the 4th squad, due to his outfit. The Captain Commander raised an eyebrow upon the 4th squad member's arrival.

"Why are you here?" The old man raised his voice to ask.

"Ha! So mean Kessler-Jii." Coltin smiled, sympathetic to the 4th squad member.

"He did kind of poke in without knocking." CNP said to Coltin while crossing his arms. The 4th squad member looked at the Captain Commander. His body was shaking, terrified by the old man's question.

"I… I am Hiro Kubo… of the 4th squad, 5th seat." He paused to look at the Captain Commander again, but quickly withdrew his stare and looked back towards the ground.

"Captain Samantha told me to quickly inform you. Lieutenant Eli and Lieutenant Haku have been attacked during their trip to a village in the Rukongai. Haku is back under critical condition… but… Eli did not make it back, he is presumed dead." A long silence filled the meeting room. The Captain Commander broke the silence.

"We will have a search team head out tomorrow for his body. CNP have Sam and Sai prepare the funeral arrangements." The old man turned towards the younger captain.

"You, head toward the 4th squad barracks and wait for Haku to awake., try to get information out of her." The old man turned and began to walk away. His dismissed the three in the meeting room. The captains turned and left through the front entrance. The 4th squad member stood there, shaking for a moment, but eventually hurried towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it. Remember review and rate, and thank you for the comments and stuff.**

Chapter 4: Details

"It's raining." The lieutenant of the 5th squad looked out a window in her squad barracks. She sat there, looking at the rain and the dark gloomy skies. It was about two in the morning, Kierra's eyes became heavy. It was late, and she was tired, but she couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she was. She was far too worried about Eli. She left the window pane and went towards a mug she had left on a counter in her room. The mug had steam that rose from it. It was hot chocolate, her favorite. She picked the mug up and took a small sip; she followed with an intense scrunched up face.

"Oh Crap! Hot! Hot!" She waved her free hand towards her mouth, fanning her tongue. After the throbbing of her tongue had stopped, she looked towards the window to see if the rain was anywhere near clearing course it wasn't. It had been about five hours since the rain started, the same time the captains of the 3rd and 10th squad had returned from their investigation in the Human World.

"Rain wasn't in the forecast I saw this morning…" Kierra paused and thought to herself. "It must be _his_ work… but why?" Kierra's face suddenly becoame frantic. Her eyes widened and she ran for the door. She darted down the barrack hallway and ran towards the 5th squad barracks main entrance. As soon as she arrived at the front entrance door she was stopped by the sight of a man in a long black robe and another man who was identified as the 5th squad captain, Ulq. Ulq was a thin light brown skinned man with messy light purple hair that reached just above his shoulders. Ulq was speaking to the man quietly, but he stopped and looked to his right to see his lieutenant standing there with a worried face. The 5th squad captain patted the visiting man on the shoulder and whispered to him that it was okay to leave now. The man in the black robe left upon command. The captain looked back towards Kierra.

"Mind if we take a walk?" The captain asked her. She stared at him with large shaking eyes, but nods and quickly walks to him. They both exited through the barrack's main entrance and walked along a narrow patio, covered by a roof. Being outside, the rain seemed louder and it hit the ground pretty hard, but the noise was soothing. The captain and his lieutenant walked for a while before anything was said. They had almost walked around the whole barrack when Kierra's captain halted and moved to the edge of the patio; Kierra followed. They both leaned over the railing of the patio, watching the rain fall in front of them. Kierra, still shaking, watched her captain with sad eyes. She tried to ask her captain what happened and why the man in the black robe was here, but she was too frightened of what he might say.

"Rain isn't often in the Soul Society. It's more of a way of telling other captains that a death has taken place among the Gotei." He paused and continued to look at the rain. The darkness of the night began to fade as the sun started to peak over the horizon. "It seems you know where the rain is coming from. He is one of your old friends. So I assume you've seen his work before." He spoke of a fellow captain. He then extended his hand and reached it out into the rain. His hand was pelted by endless rain drops.

"How fitting…" His narrow eyes look towards his lieutenant. She was terrified, he could easily see that. He turned himself to face Kierra. "The lieutenant of the 6th squad is presumed dead." He said so with no expression. Kierra's eyes grew larger, her pupils shrunk. She suddenly fell to her knees and her head bowed to the ground. She gasped for air as tears stream from her eyes down her face. Ulq stared at the crying girl.

"I can't comfort you; he is dead and long gone. So please wipe your face and rest in your room." Ulq began to walk away, back into the squad building. Kierra sat there for about another hour, till the sun's light broke away the darkness. She had cried silently and walked back to her room with her head hung. She left a trail of tears to her room. She soon fell asleep, after her tears had run dry.

The sun hid behind clouds the rest of the day. The rain continued to fall, setting a gloomy mood all through the Soul Society. The sky was a whitish gray color, it was not a normal sight seen in the Soul Society, and only around the time a high ranked officer has died. Many people whispered to one another about what they thought had happened. Rumors spun around about who died, and what happened.

The squad 4 building was quiet. The medical area was empty besides one room where Haku had been kept and watched. Coltin, the captain of the 3rd squad, sat in Haku's room, waiting there until she woke up. A male in a captain's harori entered to see Coltin staring at the window, looking at the rain.

"The rain, it shows sadness." Kinchi, the captain of the 7th squad, said to the other captain. "Are you sad about Eli's death, Captain Coltin?"

"When someone we know dies, aren't we all sad?" Coltin asked Kinchi, seeing if that answered his question.

"Sometimes… but it's been raining for almost two days, isn't it a bit much? … Please don't answer that. I assume this is about your old friendship with Kierra and Eli." Kinchi replied, causing Coltin to turn from the window to face his fellow captain. He stares at Kinchi with an expressionless face.

"Don't speak as if our friendship has departed, but yes… She's in pain. I don't want her to be that way."

"A captain's position comes with its pro's and con's. But she will be fine; she is Ulq's lieutenant after all. She must have a strong mindset."

"It doesn't matter who her captain is. Her boyfriend was murdered."

"And what will you do about that? Comfort her?"

"No, she must deal with it. As her friend I can't let her bare the pain, but as a captain I have to let her be strong."

"I see…" Kinchi stopped and turned towards Haku, who still rested in the medical bed. His blond hair covered his eyes and his unusual smile was suspicious for the occasion. "You are quiet hard to understand, Captain Coltin."

Coltin cocks his head and stares at Kinchi. He thought to himself that he could say the same, but thought it was better left unsaid. He then asked. "Why are you here?"

"Me? What, a captain can't come and visit someone who was brutally attacked? I must say Coltin; I find your words rude in my ears!" Kinchi's facial expression had never changed from when he entered the room, he was always smiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just you don't seem to have a reason to be here."

"Oh…! I see when I'm not wanted." Kinchi continued to smile while heading towards the door. "But captain, you and I both know something is up. I wouldn't let your guard down." Coltin's green eyes followed the other captain as he exited. Coltin repeats Kinchi's words in his head, trying to understand what he meant. After pondering for a while, Coltin shook his head and returned to looking at the rain falling outside the window.

"Uh... Uh…" Coltin turns around to see that Haku was waking up. She then leans up in an alarmed state. Her head wildly spins as she looks around. Her eyes rest on Captain Coltin. She almost jumps off the bed to get to him, but Coltin hurries to the bed and tells her to calm down.

"Don't get up." Coltin said to Haku calmly.

"But… but Eli… the… In the town! Where's Eli!" She was confused and scared. Her eyes were watery as if she was about to cry. Coltin did not want to talk about Eli just yet, so he ignored what she said and continued on.

"Relax. I need you to tell me what you remember, what happened?" Haku nodded after hearing Coltin's words.

"When Eli and I arrived at the town we found a massacre of the town people, dead and forgotten. We split up to look around and… and…" She pauses. "a huge hoard of hollows…"

"And they attacked you and Eli?"

"Yes Captain"

"I see… Please rest." Coltin stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Haku yelled. Coltin stopped but didn't turn around, he knew what she wanted.

"It seems he had died." Coltin walked out of the room. Haku, with watery eyes, lied back on her bed. She was shaking; her jaw dropped from what she had heard.


End file.
